


Bad Kid

by wolsey



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolsey/pseuds/wolsey
Summary: I wrote this July 27, 2020
Kudos: 1





	Bad Kid

you never knew a bad kid  
you only ever saw a projection of your failures

you never knew a bad kid  
you only ever saw disrespect

you never knew a bad kid  
you only ever saw an ingrate

you never knew

you never knew a bad kid  
you only knew a human with autonomy

you never knew a bad kid  
you only knew a being with an aversion to touch  
a kiss  
a hug

you never knew a bad kid  
you only knew a reminder of childhood you never had

i was the worst  
no, not exactly  
i was your worst perception of a child

you never knew a bad kid  
you never knew me


End file.
